The present disclosure relates to computer chips, and more specifically, to the destruction of integrated circuits (ICs).
Computer chips, such as ICs, are increasingly prevalent in modern commercial products. Computer chips may be in such products as radio frequency identification (RFID) entrance badges, solid state drives (SSDs), or flash drives. Computer chips are often designed and manufactured to be as small as possible for space considerations.